Tormenting Annoyance
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Mandy forces Grim to take the class somewhere cool for a class field trip? Say a Trade Federation droid factory, for which Billy runs into a certain annoying prisoner?
1. Boring Field Trip

Tormenting Annoyance

Chapter 1: Boring Field Trip

It was another boring field trip for the class in which Billy and Mandy were in. The field trip was to a local robotics factory which was just starting up. Grim was often involved in coming along field trips, since he was literally the property of Billy and Mandy.

"I can't believe you two are brining me along to another one of your stupid field trips!" cried Grim as they got out of the bus.

"Listen bonehead, we need you to come along so things would be more interesting" replied Mandy.

"Yeah Grim, remember the Candy Factory trip we went to, huh, huh, huh?" added Billy.

Sending shivers down the Reaper's bones, the scene changes to a few weeks ago in which case the class with Miss Butterbean were trying out various gum flavors which the company president was passing out.

"These flavors don't taste like what they do in that Chocolate Factory movie" sighed Billy as he was scarfing a whole bunch of gum.

"So, what the heck do you want me to do about it?" asked Grim.

"Make it like in the movie Grim" replied Mandy.

"Fine" sighed Grim as with one zap of a red beam from his scythe over the samples of gum it was now Mindy's turn to take a piece.

"This one better be good" said Mindy.

"Oh yes Miss Mindy" replied the company president, "our candy doesn't have any side affects at all."

"Well, it better be the best tasting flavored gum ever" said Mindy as she then scarfed down the gum and began to chew it, "say this gum is pretty good, it's like if someone magically changed the first wave of samples to now be a full course meal!"

"Wait a second, I don't remember putting anything like that in the gum!" cried the company president.

"I'm tasting like I had a full steak dinner, with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob, and wait desert is a strawberry cake!" cried Mindy

"Mindy, your face, it's turning, red?!" cried Miss Butterbean.

Suddenly the rest of the class then began to laugh at Mindy's sudden predicament.

"What's wrong with me, why are you losers looking at me?!" cried Mindy, to which Mandy the brought up a mirror, "Ah, my face, it's turned to red!"

"Look how silly Mindy has become!" laughed Billy.

"I guess this field trip did come out more interesting" added Mandy to Grim.

"You three did this to me!" cried Mindy as she turned toward Grim, Mandy and Billy to which Billy was on the floor laughing as hard as ever, "I'll get my revenge on you three losers, when I get better and until the next field trip comes along!"

The scene then changes back after that memory from the previous field trip, Mandy had hoped Grim would also make this one more interesting.

"Alright Reaper, we're here in this new robotics factory" said Mandy to which the class entered the building with Miss Butterbean leading the pack, "see anything you wish to change to become more interesting?"

"Not really, we even haven't entered the manufacturing area yet, and I still get the hunch this place is being run by nerds who still live with their parents" replied Grim.

"Hey yo, I take that to offense!" cried Irwin, "These are my people here."

"Yeah, the little guy's right" added a nerdy scientist who was going to be their tour guide.

"Oh, are you going to be the tour guide?" asked Miss Butterbean.

"Why yes I am" replied the scientist, "come this way."

"Oh that's just great!" cried Mindy as she was being forced to follow him behind Butterbean, "first after I got better from that incident with the other field trip, now I have to be stuck in a big factory run by nerdy losers even worse than you three!"

"Well, how about if I take some of you kids on a real manufacturing robotic factory field trip?" asked Grim.

"Really Grim, you're really going to take us away from this boring place?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, now stand back kids" replied Grim to which with one wave of his scythe created a portal, "come on kids, follow me into the portal."

"So where the heck are we actually going to?" asked Mandy as she followed Grim closely behind.

"We're going to a Trade Federation factory which is located deep within the Outer Rim territories" replied Grim.

"You sure Billy won't mess this up for the rest of us?" asked Mandy.

"Heck no, this is full proof, I swear" replied Grim.

"It better be not like the time we went to the Candy Factory a few weeks ago" added Mindy.

A Neimoidian technician from the other side of the portal then became frighten when he witnessed the Grim Reaper himself entering the scene.

"Oh no, it's the Grim Reaper himself!" cried the Neimoidian technician.

"What, oh no, I'm not suppose to take you for another ten years" replied Grim, "I'm just hear with the children who only wish to have a tour of your facility."

"Well, I better see if the boss is willing to accommodate this" said the Neimoidian technician to which case he then turned on a hologram image of the owner of the facility which was a fellow Neimoidian.

"What is it, this better be worth my time" barked the factory owner in which case, the Neimoidian was found to be in a typical bath robe.

"Er, the Grim Reaper wishes to have these children take a tour of the factory" replied the technician.

"Hmm, let me see these children" said the factory owner.

As the technician moved out of the way, Mindy was the first one to make a horrible comment about the owner of the factory.

"You bonehead, take me away from this horrible ugly place, the place we came from was run by nerds who lived with their parents" cried Mindy in an arrogant way, "these aliens are so ugly."

"Ugly, ugly?!" cried the factory owner as he gazed as Mindy, "you dare question my looks?!"

"Oh sir, please, I'll get a handle on this" said the technician to which he pressed a button signaling two battledroids coming into the scene, "take her to the prison section of the facility, you can pick her up later after the tour."

"Works fine with me" said Mandy.

"No, you can't do this to me!" cried Mindy as she was being dragged away by the two battledroids, "I'll get you boneheads for bringing me here!"

"Well, now that's out of the way, it seems you folks better get onto your tour and me get back to my, er, boss duties" said the owner to which the hologram quickly disappeared.

"Okay, lead the way" said Grim to the technician.

"Yeah, we get to tour a cool droid factory!" cried Billy.

"Somehow, I'm betting Billy's going to cause problems for us" sighed Mandy.


	2. Mindy's Time with Jar Jar

Chapter 2: Mindy's Time with Jar Jar

While Grim and company were being given a tour by Trade Federation technicians, Mindy, meanwhile was being taken to the prisoner section of the factory where a certain Gungan named Jar Jar Binks was in a cell with a force field on.

"You can stay in this cell next to this mindless fool" said the battledroid as it threw Mindy right in.

"Oh boy, mesa gets a new cell mate, what's your name?" asked Jar Jar to Mindy, "Mesa name is Jar Jar Binks."

"I got to stay here with this loser?!" cried Mindy as she started to scream and shout at the two battledroids, "You expect me to stay here with this blathering idiot?!"

"This is what you get for insulting the factory owner" replied the second battledroid.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the Gungan starts getting a bit chatty" added the first one.

"That's a good idea" replied the second.

"What, what do you mean by that you two stupid robots?!" cried Mindy.

As the two battledroids left the prison area, Jar Jar then began to talk up a storm with Mindy into trying to get to know her as a friend as he was quite lonely. Mindy had her hands over her ears to keep Jar Jar's poor speech of words from entering her mind.

"I can't take this any longer, when are those three losers going to pick me up?!" cried Mindy as she crawled up into a corner of the cell where Jar Jar couldn't see her.

"Where did yousa go?" asked Jar Jar as he then looked through the tiny window toward Mindy's cell.

"Leave me alone you big, whatever you are loser!" cried Mindy as she was in the corner of her cell.

"But all mesa wants is a new friend, mesa very lonely" replied Jar Jar.

"No, I'll never be a friend of you!" barked Mindy, "If I had to choose between worst enemy Mandy and you, I'd have to choose Mandy over you as a friend!"

After making that statement, Mindy suddenly had a horrible taste in her tongue as if she tasted something quite nasty to which she then began to attempt to get rid of that horrible taste. Meanwhile, back with the tour, with the Neimoidian technician leading the way which members of the tour were quite excited in seeing all of the battledroids being built in the factory itself. Mandy also had an uneasy feeling as she could have seemingly heard Mindy's comment which echoed throughout the factory hitting back quite hard. Which even disturbed her quite a bit.

"How long are we going to stay here bonehead?" asked Mandy.

"Why did you ask that, the tour has just started" replied Grim.

"Somehow, I get a bad feeling that we may take something else along from the tour" continued Mandy.

"Oh, there is nothing you two should worry about" said the Neimoidian technician, "you see, this factory is one of the most secured, and hi-tech factories the Trade Federation has to offer."

"Wow, yo this is better than that robotics factory we were going to tour" said Irwin as he was looking at all the wire of the battledroids.

"Ah, I see you're interested in hi-tech advance technology such as this" said the technician as he quickly came toward Irwin's side, "you can see that this battledroid will be quite an upgrade to our original battledroids we have that are guarding this factory. The pieces of the battledroid are carefully inspected on the assembly line and are transferred into another area of the factory where they will be attached together."

"Hey, look just like in science class!" laughed Billy as he took a headless body of a battledroid and began to walk it around.

"Put that down, that one's defective!" cried the technician.

"Leave that to me" replied Sperg as he then immediately stepped right on Billy's toe quite hard and then grabbed the headless battledroid where he then promptly put it back.

"Wow, Sperg, that was unexpected of you to do something like that" said Mandy.

"Since your bonehead of a friend sent us to this cool place, I decided that I take part in helping you to ensure Billy doesn't screw things up" replied Sperg.

"Fine way of handling something like that" said the technician, "what to see our droid fighters being constructed?"

"Sure thing" replied Grim, "lead the way."

As the technician led the way toward another part of the factory, back in the prison section of the factory poor Mindy was having trouble in shutting up Jar Jar who was blathering about his life on Naboo and also his number of adventures and misadventures alike.

"Shut it you bit loser, just shut it!" cried Mindy as he screamed off her head at Jar Jar, "I have the right mind to go bang my fist on the floor so loud, to demand those robots to free me so that I can get the heck out of here! This is torture being here with you!"

"Mesa don't know what torture is" replied Jar Jar, "mesa wishes that yousa be mesa friend."

"And stop, just please stop saying 'mesa' and 'yousa', go to grammar school!" continued Mindy as she continued to yell at Jar Jar, "You make a dog sound like it has proper grammar!"

"But, mesa don't get it, mesa was always cheerful to mesa friend in da Republic" replied Jar Jar.

"Haven't you ever gotten a clue to perhaps why no one has decided to come to rescue a loser like you?!" cried Mindy as she kept on shouting at Jar Jar.

"What are yousa saying?" asked Jar Jar in a typical clueless mood.

Mindy then exploded in anger as she then began to say all of the horrible words she could think about to which Jar Jar thought it was something of a more cheerful mood than a hothead angry mood which Mindy really was in.

"Yeah, yousa happy, so cheerful that mesa will be yousa friend!" cried Jar Jar with joy.

But back with the tour which was going to be over in just another hour or so, Grim and company were quiet excited to see the finished droid star fighters in action as they were targeting decoys outside the factory while they watched.

"Wow, cool yo!" cried Irwin with such excitement.

"This is better than a video game!" added Billy, "Can I fly one of those?"

"Sorry, these are all controlled by robots like the battledroids" replied the technician, "I'm sorry."

"Well then, I guess I have to borrow Grim's scythe and just fit myself into one of those" added Billy.

"Oh no you're not!" cried Sperg as he grabbed Billy by his underwear, "as long as I say this field trip is cool and everyone else does, you're not going to screw things up!"

"Come on, let's head toward the cafeteria, I'll introduce you to some of my colleagues" said the technician.

"Looks like we'll soon be able to go home soon" replied Mandy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, the tour's almost over anyway" added Grim.


	3. Picking Up Jar Jar

Chapter 3: Picking Up Jar Jar

After the official tour ended, the Neoimoidian technician then led the tour toward the cafeteria of the Trade Federation factory where they met the factory owner.

"Ah, it seems your tour is just about finished" said the factory owner, "if you follow me, I will lead you to pick up your troublemaker."

While Grim and company were heading to the prison section of the factory, poor Mindy was still trying to make Jar Jar Binks shut his lips. She couldn't take his blathering on the time he was involved as a Senator or his many adventures and misadventures which he went on, and on, and on about for what seemed like hours to days, to weeks and months.

"I can't take this anymore, just please shut it!" cried Mindy as she screamed at Jar Jar.

"You don't want to be mesa friend?" asked Jar Jar.

"No, I don't want to be a friend from some whatever loser who always blabs about himself!" cried Mindy, "and fyi, half of the time I can't understand you!"

"Oh come on, mesa is good at making friends for mesa" replied Jar Jar.

"I would rather have Mandy sit in prison next to me than you!" cried Mindy.

"Alright, I just about heard enough of this" said Mandy as she herself came into the scene with the rest of the tour.

"So, did you learn your lesson troublemaker?" asked the factory owner as he pressed the button on the cell releasing Mindy.

"I would rather be locked up next to Mandy, Billy or Grim than this loser!" cried Mindy.

"Oh, yousa friends with a skeleton man?" asked Jar Jar to Mindy.

"No, I'm not friends with someone like a bonehead like that!" cried Mindy.

'Wow, another cool alien guy!" cried Billy as he pushed Mindy out of the way and raced up toward Jar Jar's cell.

"Yousa want to be Jar Jar's friend?" asked Jar Jar to Billy.

"Oh Grim, Grim, Grim!" cried Billy, "Can we take him home with us?"

"Nowhere am I going to let that whatever it is set a foot in Endsville!" cried Mindy.

"I hate to agree with her, but she's right, there is something about this whatever alien I don't like about" added Mandy.

"Oh come on, I'll take good care of him!" cried Billy as he then began to go on his knees toward Grim.

"Sir, we have to get rid of him" whispered a technician, "we loose battledroids every month when they guard someone as annoying like that, they self-destruct on purpose because of him."

"Er, on second thought, I think you folks deserve to take this poor creature and give him a good home" said the factory owner as he pressed the button on Jar Jar's cell releasing him.

"Yeah, a new friend to play with!" cried Billy as he raced up and gave Jar Jar a hug.

"Yeah, mesa has a new friend to play with!" added Jar Jar agreeing with Billy.

"Oh please, I'm sorry I have to put this annoying creature as part of your burden" said the factory owner, "but he's costing us our security bill that's suppose to be for the factory itself."

"Hmm, well, it might be good to have another idiot around besides the usual Billy" replied Grim, "alright, we'll take him home."

"What?!" cried everyone in the tour expect for Billy who was already playing hide and go seek with Jar Jar.

"Wesa go?" asked Jar Jar as his eyes were closed and couldn't see Billy who was right behind him.

"I'm right here!" cried Billy with joy who was having fun and was really behind him.

"Alright you two, we better get the heck out of here" said Mandy.

Grim immediately then used his scythe and created a portal sending everyone who was on the tour back to the old boring tour which was also just ending. Miss Butterbean was quite tired after the tour and wasn't interested in even noticing that the class was gone.

"Oh, yousa live here?" asked Jar Jar as he was quite astonished as he looked around the boring factory.

"No, this is the boring factory we left, to go to the supposed cooler factory where we found you locked up!" cried Mandy.

"Oh, diss world seems pretty good, mesa going to make friends!" cried Jar Jar.

"That's just great!" cried Grim, "Now that alien freak is going to get lost even in a boring robotic factory like this!"

"Oh, don't worry Grim, I'll find him!" cried Billy.

"Ah, class, I'm glad you're all still with me" said Miss Butterbean as she woke up from a short nap she had while standing after listening to a boring lecturer, "er, where's Billy?"

"Er, he sort of ran off on us" replied Grim.

"Yeah, it's okay that he ruins this boring factory, but not the cool one we just went to with Grim" said Sperg to which he was given a small punch by Mandy.

"Ex nay on the cool factory aye" said Mandy.

"What was that?" asked Miss Butterbean.

"Oh, nothing" replied Sperg.

As the tour of the boring factory was coming to a close as well, Billy was having the time of his life playing hide and seek again with Jar Jar Binks. The big nosed idiot had managed to get himself up on a catwalk and began to call for his new friend.

"Oh new alien friend who talks funny, where the heck did you go?" asked Billy as he shouted throughout the factory.

"Hmm, looks like mesa new friend wishes to play" replied Jar Jar as he noticed Billy from a hidden place, "mesa know what to do."

Jar Jar immediately hide under some robotic claws that was designed to make small toy robots. As Billy kept on calling for Jar Jar, Billy came across the area which Jar Jar was hiding. Billy immediately spotted Jar Jar hiding under the robotic claw.

"Hey, there you are, I found you!" cried Billy, "That was fun!"

"Yeah, mesa want to try to find yousa now" replied Jar Jar.

But before Jar Jar could get out of his hiding place, part of his sleeve of his cloths were caught on the robotic claw to which the claw wouldn't let go of the clothes itself.

"Mesa got caught!" cried Jar Jar.

"Don't worry new buddy, I'll help you!" cried Billy.

As the two pulled, and pulled on the robotic claw, the claw itself began to get loose and suddenly it fell right off, right onto the assembly line to which the metal boxes which the claw was suppose to use a special laser to create a model of the robot then began to pile up.

"Er, let's get the heck out of here, maybe we can find a better place to play hide and go seek" said Billy as he took Jar Jar away from the scene.

"Oh no, an emergency!" cried a security guard as he then pressed the alarm as he noticed the metal boxes not going through.


	4. Jar Jar's New Home

Chapter 4: Jar Jar's New Home

After the little incident in the robotics factory of the assembly line being in disarray, the original tour was cut short which Miss Butterbean and the rest of the class began to head onto the bus to head back to school.

"Okay class, we received reports that someone was responsible for causing problems on the assembly line for the robotic toys, now we're going to have to cut our field trip short" said Miss Butterbean.

As Miss Butterbean then began to make the head count, she noticed there was an additional head that was counted, a certain Jar Jar Binks who was sitting next to Billy on the bus.

"Alright sir, I do not have your name on the list, are you a new kid which I forgot to mention toward the class?" asked Miss Butterbean as she came toward where Jar Jar was.

"Mesa not around from here, mesa from da planet Naboo" replied Jar Jar.

"Oh, you're one of these foreign students that sometimes comes along on field trips" sighed Miss Butterbean.

"Don't worry Miss Butterbean, I'm taking good care of him" said Billy, "he's my new friend."

"Fine, if it would just get us moving away from this place" sighed Miss Butterbean as she then sat in the front seat of the bus and signaled the driver to head back to school.

A few hours later after the bus headed back to school, Billy and his new friend Jar Jar soon headed home. After they entered the door, Billy's mother Gladys noticed Billy was coming home with a new friend.

"Billy, who's your friend?" asked Gladys.

"Mesa name's Jar Jar Binks, mesa friend stated dish is mesa new home" replied Jar Jar.

"Oh you're a foreign exchange student?" asked Gladys.

"Er, yeah, he is mom" replied Billy, "come on, let's go play in the backyard!"

"Oh, mesa get to play moresa!" cried Jar Jar as he began to follow Billy.

"You two be careful!" cried Gladys as the two left the scene.

"Who the heck was that dear?" asked Harold.

"Oh one of Billy's foreign exchange student friends" replied Gladys, "he's going to stay with us for a while."

"What country is the exchange student from?" asked Harold.

"Hmm, now that I don't know" replied Gladys, "oh well, we'll soon find out when we all come down to sit for dinner."

Meanwhile back outside in the backyard, Billy and Jar Jar were at it with now playing the game of tag.

"Oh boy, I'm it!" cried Billy as he was running around the place, "Oh new friend, where did you go to?"

"Mesa found great place up dish tree" said Jar Jar to himself as he managed to climb right up.

"New friend who talks funny, where did you go?" asked Billy.

As Billy kept on searching in all the wrong places, Mandy came over with Grim. They noticed Billy was playing another stupid game with his new friend Jar Jar Binks.

"Say Billy, where in the dickens did your new friend go to?" asked Grim.

"We're playing tag, and I'm suppose to find my new friend he's hiding somewhere" said Billy as he turned around who was too stupid to look right behind him on the tree.

"Er, Grim should we tell Billy that Jar Jar's hiding right up the tree nearby?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"Don't ruin his little world" replied Grim, "come on, let's head inside. I don't want to be near that alien when he blathers off."

"Good idea" added Mandy.

"Say, where is my new friend?" asked Billy.

Suddenly Jar Jar began to notice a bee hive that was nearby with some honey dripping down. The Gungan innocently began to creep toward the bee hive and stuck his tongue out in attempt to get some of the dripping honey from the hive. Yet poor Jar Jar didn't know that these were Africanized bees whom were not too pleased with Jar Jar's close presence and proximity. One of the bees promptly stung poor Jar Jar which he shrieked in pain. More bees then began to join in and sting poor Jar Jar who then fell promptly right onto poor Billy who also then began to get stung.

"Ouch, bees, bees!" cried Billy as he was being stung quite at random.

"Mesa in pain!" added Jar Jar.

"What the heck is going on out here?!" cried Gladys as she came into the scene and used a hose to drown out the bees that were hovering and stinging both of them.

"Me and my new friend were playing a game of tag where he was trying to hide from me" replied Billy who was quite well stung by the bees.

"Mesa in quite pain, can mesa rest inside?" asked Jar Jar.

"Sure, dinner should be ready pretty soon" replied Gladys.

After at least another thirty minutes or so, Jar Jar sat down in the guest seat next to Billy at the table where they were joined by Harold, Billy's father who was impatiently waiting to eat.

"Where's my dinner dear?!" cried Harold as he began to pound his fists on the table.

"Is dish da way to get something to eat?" asked Jar Jar to Harold.

"Oh yeah, I try it all the time" replied Harold, "it always works for me."

"Mesa going to try it" added Jar Jar.

"Good idea" added Billy who agreed with the Gungan.

The two then began to join in quite loudly with Harold pounding their fists on the table, while demanding to know when their food was going to arrive. Grim just entered the scene to join to dine at Billy's house after Mandy left to go back to her place.

"What in da heck is going on here?!" cried Grim, "You three are acting like animals!"

"We're playing 'where's our dinner'!" cried Billy with joy.

"Sounds like something what the Vikings did" replied Grim.

"What's all that racket!" cried Gladys as she peaked right in as she was waiting for the food to be finished, "No one's going to eat if they keep on yelling like that!"

"Oh, now that's scary mon, me agreeing with her" said Grim to himself, referring to Gladys' anger.

"Come on mom, I'm just trying to show my new friend what a great time he's going to have while staying here" replied Billy.

"Fine, here's your dinner, I hope you like your steak a bit rare!" cried Gladys as her head was about to explode.

She angrily grabbed the steaks that were still cooking in the oven and began to hand each one of them over to Harold, Billy, Jar Jar and also Grim.

"Hey mon, what are you trying to pull off, you can kill someone by giving them an unready steak" said Grim.

"No complaining bonehead!" screamed Gladys as she immediately slammed the door where it seem like Gladys was going to have a private meal of her own.

"Er, here Jar Jar, why not have my share?" asked Grim as he handed the extremely rare steak over to Jar Jar, "You're the guest after all."

"Oh thank yousa, yousa great friend too" replied Jar Jar as he joined Billy and Harold in scarfing down all that extremely rare steak.


	5. Trying to Sleep

Chapter 5: Trying to Sleep

It was finally time for Billy and his new friend Jar Jar Binks to go to bed for which poor Grim was also going to share the same room with the two annoyances. The Reaper sat on the side next to Billy, while Jar Jar opened up a large dresser draw which was the right size to put a pillow at the end for the Gungan.

"Is it alright you keep to sleep there?" asked Billy to Jar Jar.

"Oh, mesa happy that you did this for mesa" replied Jar Jar.

"Alright, the faster we go to bed, the sooner I won't have to listen to you two in the mourning" added Grim.

As both Billy and Jar Jar fell fast asleep, Grim tried to fall asleep yet Jar Jar had quite a bad habit of snoring. Which was even loader than Billy's usual amount of snoring. The snoring in general kept up the Reaper.

"Oh dish isn't good for me sleep!" cried Grim as he was trying to cover the parts of his skull which ears were suppose to come out.

The Reaper had about enough of Jar Jar's snoring and went right up to the Gungan who was in dreamland by now. Jar Jar, ironically was sharing the same dream as his new friend Billy whom were both frolicking throughout the green, grassy fields having fun with the animals in their dream.

"Oh, look, dees animals are new to mesa, what's that?" asked Jar Jar as he pointed to a rabbit.

"That's what we call a bunny rabbit here on Earth" replied Billy as he began to pet it, "oh, but don't eat any junk food before you go to bed, otherwise bunnies will grow into horrible mutants!"

"Mesa love dees little bunnies!" cried Jar Jar as all the bunnies were on top of the Gungan playing with him.

"Bah, what a sick dream!" cried Grim as he noticed the dream buddies since he also had the ability to install fear in people's dreams as well, "There must be a way for me to get a good night sleep without even having my dreams interfere with these dreams."

Grim then decided it was time for him to move into the hallway between Billy's room, the local bathroom and also Harold and Gladys' bedroom. The Reaper immediately lad out a sleeping bag just for himself.

"Ah, now dish is more like it" said Grim, "nice and peaceful out here in da hallway."

But before the poor Reaper could go to sleep, he heard the same annoying snoring coming from Billy's room, but also from the room where Harold was sleeping with Gladys. Harold's snoring was even louder than Billy's and was just as load as Jar Jar's snoring.

"Dish can't go on forever!" cried Grim, "There must be some way for me to shut these three up, but what?"

As Grim then peaked through the room where Harold and Gladys were sleeping, he noticed that Gladys had some earmuffs on, to keep out the sound of Harold's snoring.

"Why didn't I think of that" replied Grim as he slapped his hand on his forehead, "of course, dat's the answer."

The Reaper then applied his own earmuffs he had in his inventory, and soon attempted to get back to sleep. Yet the poor Reaper would soon find out that Jar Jar would have another problem with sleeping. After an hour or two after the Reaper finally got some rest, the Gungan rose from his sleep, and was immediately sleep walking right through the hallway and stepped right on the Reaper whom immediately got up.

"What da heck?!" cried Grim as he noticed Jar Jar heading into the restroom.

As the Reaper peaked his head through the bathroom he noticed Jar Jar, while still asleep was starting up the bath tube. The Gungan then immediately leaped into the water as if it were a lake back in Naboo and began to swim.

"Wait a second, this guy isn't sleep walking, he's sleep swimming?" asked Grim to himself, "There must be a way for me to wake up this annoying pest, but what?"

Grim thought of the perfect idea on how to wake Jar Jar, without having himself do the job. He immediately went down to the kitchen and immediately got some coffee mix, which all was needed to make coffee was water. The Reaper immediately poured the coffee mix right into the bath tube which Jar Jar was swimming. As the Gungan took another gulp of water, he swallowed the coffee mix to which the Gungan immediately woke up.

"What'sa going on?" asked Jar Jar as he got up and notice he was in the bath tube, "How did mesa get here?"

"You were, er, sleep walking, then you turned on the water of the bath tube and began to sleep swim" replied Grim, "I just helped you to wake you up without having to use any drastic measures."

"Mesa thinks dish water tastes funny, whatsa in it?" asked Jar Jar to Grim.

"Er, coffee mix?" replied Grim as he smiled toward the Gungan and showed Jar Jar the package.

"Let mesa see it" replied Jar Jar.

The Reaper then immediately threw the empty package toward the Gungan where it read that it was guarantee to keep you up, or your money back.

"Dish is terrible, how can mesa share da same dream as mesa new friend Billy?" asked Jar Jar.

"Well, normally I don't interfere in the Sandman's deeds, but sometimes he allows me to enter these dreams and putting people like you back to sleep" replied Grim, "I believe this calls for such a measure."

"How yousa gonna do that?" asked Jar Jar.

"Easy" replied Grim as he unplugged the bath tube and allowed the water to go back into the sewer, "just follow me."

As the two entered the room where Billy was sleeping, Grim immediately used his scythe to reveal a dream bubble which Billy was having. In that particular dream bubble, Billy was confused on where poor Jar Jar went to.

"New friend, oh new friend, where the heck did you go to?" asked Billy as he was wondering around his dream.

"We better get you into Billy's dream, or he might wonder into other people's dreams" replied Grim, "we wouldn't want that to happen."

"Can yousa help me get into Billy's dream?" asked Jar Jar.

"Sure thing" replied Grim as he then began to look for a button on his scythe, "ah, here we go, emergency sleep mode."

Grim immediately then presses the sleep mode button on his scythe to which a blue ray zapped Jar Jar sending the Gungan fast into a deep sleep and without the annoying snoring.

"Let's hope that'll be enough to shut him up" said Grim as he then went back into the hallway.

The Reaper then immediately went back to sleep in his sleeping bag, hoping that this would be the end. Yet suddenly, the alarm rang in Billy's room to which Billy then woke up and noticed Jar Jar was still asleep.

"Hey new friend, wakey, wakey!" cried Billy as he began to shake Jar Jar who was immediately getting up.

"Whatsa happen here?" asked Jar Jar.

"It's mourning new friend, come down stars, my mom will make breakfast for us!" cried Billy.

As the two raced through the hallway, the two immediately stepped on poor Grim whom was rudely awaken. Harold as well joined them on stepping on the poor Reaper.

"Hey guys, want to have breakfast?" asked Harold.

"Yeah, breakfast!" cried both Billy and Jar Jar.

"Say, when did we get a new rug, this is quite comfortable, maybe we should sit hear until Gladys makes us breakfast" said Harold.

"Good idea" replied Billy as he and Jar Jar joined Harold.

"Oh no, please no!" cried Grim as he was in pain.


	6. Grim's Predicament

Chapter 6: Grim's Predicament

Poor, poor, poor Grim. Even while he was still in his sleeping bag in the hallway, Billy, Harold and Jar Jar all mistakenly took the sleeping bag as another rug and simply sat down. Grim was being crushed by the trio, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Gee, this is indeed comfortable" said Harold.

"Yeah, mesa happy" added Jar Jar.

"Yeah, now that you think about it, I am happy!" added Billy.

"Oh please, please get off of me!" cried Grim.

"Who said that, is there a ghost?" asked Billy.

"Ghosts?" asked Jar Jar, "Whatsa ghosts?"

"Oh, just something very spooky" replied Billy.

"Hmm, seems like this rug is talking to us" said Harold.

"Oh no, it's alive!" cried Billy as he leaped on Jar Jar to which the two fell right on the floor.

"You Harold, get the heck off of me!" cried Grim as he roared at Harold's face.

"Hey, this rug must really be possessed by a ghost!" proclaimed Harold, "And it seemed like it merged with Grim!"

"No you dumb idiot!" cried Grim as he immediately got out of his sleeping bag, "I can probably take you and Billy, but Jar Jar's another story it's just driving me crazy mon!"

"Breakfast is ready!" cried Gladys from down stairs.

"Oh boy, breakfast, come on new friend!" cried Billy as he took Jar Jar downstairs.

"Wait for me son!" cried Harold as he followed Billy and Jar Jar.

"Oh dish is going to be a long week!" cried Grim as he was still in pain.

About ten minutes later everyone were sitting down except for Grim and eating breakfast. Grim came into the scene all tired, and worn out.

"How did you sleep last night Grim?" asked Billy as he scarfed down some cereal.

"Oh like you would know" replied Grim as he grumbled on his way to get some coffee, "all I need is me coffee, then I should be fine."

"Say, can mesa have some of dat?" asked Jar Jar.

Grim immediately became a bit steamed when Jar Jar presented that question to him.

"Listen to the guest" said Gladys to Grim.

"Fine" said Grim as he poured some coffee in another cup for Jar Jar, "but don't say I didn't warn you on how crazy this whatever he is, really is."

Grim immediately then sat down on his seat and gave Jar Jar another cup of coffee for him.

"Hey, I warned you" said Grim as he took a sip of his coffee, "don't try to drink it down all at once."

"Oh, mesa will try that!" cried Jar Jar.

Jar Jar immediately poured down all the coffee at once into his mouth. The taste was a bit bitter, but it left Jar Jar giving some more energy.

"Do you like some more?" asked Gladys.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be such a good idea" replied Grim.

"Mesa know what mesa doing" said Jar Jar.

Gladys then poured Jar Jar another cup of coffee to which he then drank that down, and then she poured him another, and another until the rest of the coffee were gone for the day.

"Well that's all there is for today Jar Jar" said Gladys as she showed the Gungan the empty coffee maker.

"So new buddy, how do you feel?" asked Billy to which Jar Jar was a bit hyper.

"Mesa feel pretty good, mesa feel like going to school with mesa Billy friend" replied Jar Jar.

"Oh yeah, he gets to go to school with me!" cried Billy.

"Hurry up, or you'll miss the bus" said Gladys.

Jar Jar raced ahead of Billy and got there first to be on the bus.

"Say, where the heck are you from, weird kid?" asked the bus driver.

"Mesa from Naboo, mesa not from here" replied Jar Jar in quite a hyper mode.

"Oh, great you're one of those foreign kids, kind of tall must be in a growth spurt" said the bus driver, "hope right on in."

"Oh great it's that idiot from the field trip!" cried Mindy as she noticed Jar Jar.

"Race you to the seat!" cried Billy.

"Mesa on it!" replied Jar Jar.

Jar Jar once again, raced ahead of Billy and sat down in his seat.

"Hey Billy, I thought we were going to sit together while on the bus?" asked Irwin, "Why does this weird kid get to yo?"

"Oh, don't worry Irwin, you can still sit next to me at lunch" replied Billy.

"That's true yo" said Irwin as he then sat in the seat behind Billy and Jar Jar.

"Oh no, you're not bringing this mindless alien to school are you?" asked Mandy as she noticed Jar Jar.

"I'm going to present him in show and tell" replied Billy.

"Billy, that was a week ago" said Mandy.

"Well, er, I'm going to do it anyway then" replied Billy.

"Knock yourself out into making yourself into a laughing stock" said Mandy as she then noticed the only seat left on the bus was next to Irwin.

"Hi Mandy, are you going to sit next to me today on the bus yo?" asked Irwin.

"It's better than listening to the foolish alien in the seat ahead of us" replied Mandy as she hesitated to sit down next to Irwin.

Irwin stood frozen solid as Mandy sat down. He couldn't say anything really. When the school bus arrived at the school everyone on the bus got out except for Irwin who was still frozen in his present location.

"Well, it's not going to be a total loss this day" said Mandy as she noticed Irwin was still frozen quite happy as ever, "see you when I come back from school then."

"I remember that happening to me once" sighed the bus driver as he drove off with Irwin still sitting in his seat.

Meanwhile it was finally time for class to which case Miss Butterbean marked Irwin absent for obviously not showing up but instead saw a certain Jar Jar Binks sitting in his usual desk.

"Oh, you're the foreigner from the field trip yesterday" said Miss Butterbean.

"Mesa very happy to be next to Billy" said Jar Jar in quite a fast, hyper mode.

"Still hyper over those four cups of coffee?" asked Billy to which Jar Jar then nodded for a yes, "come on, when recess comes, I'll show you around the school!"

"Oh, mesa can't wait to meet moresa friends for mesa self!" cried Jar Jar with joy.


	7. Jar Jar on Thin Ice

Chapter 7: Jar Jar on Thin Ice

Both Jar Jar Binks and Billy were happily enjoying their time at school. Everyone was driven crazy with Jar Jar's poor grammar skills. Even when Sperg gave Jar Jar a weggie in the hallway after going to lunch was a compliment.

"Oh thank yousa" said Jar Jar, "mesa needed that."

"You're weirder than him" remarked Sperg who pointed toward Billy.

"Mesa thank yousa for kind words" replied Jar Jar as he and Billy went off.

This caused for concern that everyone in the school were invited for a special meeting after school to try to find a way to deal with Jar Jar who was driving everyone crazy. Mindy, of course was spearheading the meeting itself. She wanted to get rid of Jar Jar straight from the beginning, even with Mandy agreeing with her a bit which was scary for Mandy.

"Alright, is everyone here?" asked Mindy as she was up on the platform which was next to a row of table with seats with Mandy being in the middle and poor Sperg at the end.

"We haven't seen Irwin all day" remarked Pud'n.

"Okay, everyone except for that nerd is here?" asked Mindy as she was trying to see if who was willing to oppose Jar Jar.

"So just what the heck are we here for anyway?" asked Nergal Jr.

"We're here to debate on a way to get rid of Billy's new friend Jar Jar Binks, he's driving us all crazy!" cried Mindy, "He drove me almost insane back at the prison in that factory field trip! Sperg, you're next on why you detest Jar Jar."

Sperg was a bit nervous going up toward his fellow classmates. He began to sweat quite rapidly which was spilling right on the floor which disgusted both Mandy and Mindy.

"Get on with it, and stop sweating, it's disgusting!" cried Mandy.

"Alright, the reason I detest Jar Jar, is that I gave him a weggie not to long ago, and he took it as a compliment, I mean how can I be a bully, when I have people like that around?" asked Sperg, "It's tearing me apart!"

"Anyone else willing to give their reasons why they're against Jar Jar?" asked Mindy as she took the microphone back which was covered in Sperg's sweat to which Mindy didn't want to get too close toward it, "Well Mandy, the floor is all yours on how to get rid of Jar Jar Binks."

"Thanks, I guess" said Mandy as she was handed the microphone, "we are all here gathered in our shared disgust over Jar Jar Binks, Billy's new annoying friend. He has only been here one day, and he's driving everyone insane. I heard just one story from my bonehead friend Grim on how Jar Jar sleepwalks, but also sleep swims. He also snores quite loudly as well."

"So what the heck are we going to do about it then?" asked Nergal Jr.

"Yeah" asked some of the other kids whom were at the meeting.

"We are going to simply allow Jar Jar to be Jar Jar" replied Mandy, "once Principal Goodvibes sees how terrible he is, he would want to demand Billy to never be his friend again, giving my bonehead friend the right means to send him somewhere more suitable location where he'll live out the remainder of his pathetic life."

"But how the heck are we going to get him in trouble?" asked Pud'n.

"You just leave that to me" replied Mindy, "I'll handle everything introducing Jar Jar to Mr. Goodvibes starting tomorrow."

After the meeting, all the kids got onto the same bus they got on in the mourning. As Mandy went toward the back of the bus, she noticed that Irwin was still there in his seat still quite frozen with the affect that Mandy would ever sit next toward him. She immediately took out some leftover water, and sprayed it on him.

"What the heck happen yo?" asked Irwin.

"You were stuck frozen in your seat for the entire day" replied Mandy.

"Are you going to sit next to me again?" asked Irwin as he was quite a bit nervous.

"Fine" sighed Mandy as she sat next to Irwin.

It then didn't take long before Billy and Jar Jar Binks came on the bus.

"Mesa happy that yousa showed mesa around" said Jar Jar.

"Of course new friend" said Billy, "say, looks like we get to seat in front of Mandy again like in the mourning!"

As the two were heading toward their seats, the rest of the student body glared at the two. All the kids were especially giving Jar Jar the evil eye look to which the Gungan immediately took that as a compliment instead of an insult.

"Mesa making lotsa friends!" cried Jar Jar who was quite unaware of the gesture being lauded against him.

"I know!" added Billy with such joy as he along with Jar Jar then sat down in their seats.

Jar Jar then noticed the most popular girl in the student body-Mindy was sitting behind them to which case, the Gungan then leaned forward to say hello to Mindy.

"Mesa pretty happy to see yousa again since mesa last saw yousa" said Jar Jar.

Mindy hesitated not to respond to Jar Jar, but her face was turning quite red. Even the mere grammar error of Jar Jar's own words sparked anger in her. She couldn't seem to take it.

"Are yousa okay, yousa face turning red" said Jar Jar.

This comment made by the Gungan immediately made Mindy form a fist as if she wanted to take out Jar Jar right in front of the rest of the student body. Yet Mandy knew Mindy really wanted to do this, to which Mandy made a gesture of shaking her head toward Mindy.

"Okay, yousa let mesa know if yousa have any problems" said Jar Jar as he and Billy got up from their seats and headed toward Billy's house.

"Wow yo, I can't believe you made Mindy from stopping to punch Billy's new friend, what's up with that yo?" asked Irwin.

"You've been absent from our recent meeting" said Mandy, "starting tomorrow, it'll be our mission to get rid of Jar Jar Binks, and have Grim send him off to another world to torment instead."

"Can I please be part of the plan yo?" asked Irwin.

"Sorry, this is my stop" replied Mandy as she bus stopped at Mandy's house, "see you tomorrow."

After Mandy was dropped off at her house, she entered her home and found Grim watching his favorite television programs.

"So, I take that you can't stand Jar Jar as much as I couldn't?" asked Grim as he was sitting on the sofa.

"Yep, and tomorrow, I'm going to need you to send him back to his own world" replied Mandy.

"Well, at least tonight, I won't deal with that idiot Gungan, looks like I'm sleeping over here" said Grim as he then rested his skull on the pillow.


	8. Getting Rid of Jar Jar

Chapter 8: Getting Rid of Jar Jar

It was finally time for everyone who had finally had it with a certain Gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks. Worse part of it, Jar Jar and Billy were still two peas in a pod. Being best friends forever, and all that same horrible stuff. The bus arrived as usual to pick up the kids for school. As Mandy got onto the bus, she noticed Mindy and a few other kids whom were involved in the conspiracy were there.

"You're ready to take down Jar Jar?" asked Mandy to Mindy.

"Ready as I'll ever be, now get to your seat, I can't bare to be talking next to a loser like you" replied Mindy.

"Such typical response" replied Mandy as she then went toward her usual seat on the bus.

As Mandy sat down on her seat, the bus drove off to pick up Billy and Jar Jar whom were playing the waiting game.

"Is dish how yousa play da waiting game?" asked Jar Jar to Billy.

"Sir, we're suppose to wait so still, as stiff as a stick, that we're not suppose to move a muscle" replied Billy.

"Oh, looksa, heresa comes da bus" replied Jar Jar as he noticed the bus coming to pick them up.

"Race ya to our usual seats!" laughed Billy as he and Jar Jar began to make a run for it.

"Hey, you two no running on the bus!" cried the bus driver.

"I'll help out" laughed Sperg as he purposely left out his leg between the row of seats.

Both Billy and Jar Jar immediately fell flat right on their faces.

"See what I mean" sighed the bus driver, "now you two, please get up and go to your seats. If you two were caught by Principal Goodvibes, I can guarantee, your foreign friend Billy will be expelled and deported."

"Hi Mandy, Sperg, Mindy, Irwin, everybody else, fancy meeting all you from down here" said Billy who didn't mind Sperg tripping him and Jar Jar.

"In mesa custom, tripping a fellow Gungan means mesa want to be yousa friend" said Jar Jar to which he then turned toward Sperg.

"Oh thank yousa, yousa going to be another friend for mesa" said Jar Jar as he was about to hug Sperg.

"Touch me, and I'll show you what I did to the last person who tried to hug me" said Sperg.

After Jar Jar and Billy sat down on their seats, Mindy couldn't take those two anymore as the two were playing another game of jumping up and down on the very bus seats they were on.

"This is fun, bouncing up and down every time the bus goes over a bump!" laughed Billy.

"It's likesa riding da monster back homesa!" laughed Jar Jar.

"Oh that's it, I can't take this anymore!" cried Mindy, "It's complete torture!"

"Hang on there Mindy" replied Mandy as she calmed her down, "Grim will get Jar Jar one way or another."

"You better do something right for everyone here for once Mandy" replied Mindy in quite a rude manner.

A few minutes later, the bus finally arrived at school. Mandy wanted her plan to be implemented during recess. Once the bell rang for that time period, she immediately took out her backpack and poured out poor Grim who was crammed right in her backpack.

"Alright, this better be worth my time on why I'm here" said Grim as he was putting himself together.

"We need you to get Jar Jar expelled by Principal Goodvibes" replied Mandy, "from there you'll then transfer Jar Jar back to his original world where he'll only annoy everyone there."

"Sounds appropriate" said Grim, "but what the heck do you want me to do about it?"

"Start with something simple like something what Jar Jar would say in writing something nasty on the chalkboard" replied Mandy, "just for starters."

"What, how da heck am I going to do that?" asked Grim.

Grim then thought of an idea he could use. He immediately dug deep in his pockets and took our what seem like a simple piece of red chalk.

"Chalk?" asked Mandy.

"Not just any chalk, supernatural chalk, this will get Jar Jar in trouble for drawing some of the most horrible creatures from his planet" replied Grim, "all we need to do is get Jar Jar to draw something with it."

"I'll come back with Jar Jar" said Mandy.

As Mandy went to search for Jar Jar, she soon found him playing with Billy and some other kids whom didn't like either one of them in a game of dodge ball where both Billy and Jar Jar were the targets.

"This is fun!" laughed Billy as he was smacked right in the face by a dodge ball.

"Mesa know how to plan dish game pretty wellsa" said Jar Jar as he had practiced in dodging lasers from battledroids, which he managed to then easily dodge the oncoming dodge balls.

"Hey Jar Jar!" cried Mandy.

"Yousa calling mesa?" asked Jar Jar to which a dodge ball was then thrown hitting the Gungan right in the back of his head.

"I finally got him!" cried one of the kids who threw the ball at Jar Jar.

"Come on, Grim's got a new game he wants to show you" said Mandy.

"You're leaving?" asked Billy.

"Only until mesa finish with dish game, then mesa come rightsa back to yousa" replied Jar Jar to Billy as he was leaving the scene with Mandy.

Mandy then brought Jar Jar to the classroom where Miss Butterbean was away in the Teachers' Lounge with the other school staff. Grim was there in the classroom hoping to give Jar Jar a special red chalk.

"What yousa want to playsa?" asked Jar Jar as he was brought in by Mandy.

"I have some special chalk for you to draw anything on this chalkboard" replied Grim.

"Won't mesa get in trouble?" asked Jar Jar.

"Oh no, it's extra credit, yeah Miss Butterbean wants to see your talent in being an artist from Naboo it would be quite exotic to say" replied Grim.

"Oh, in dat case, mesa get to worksa!" cried Jar Jar as he immediately grabbed the chalk from Grim.

As Jar Jar was busy trying to think on what to draw on the chalkboard, Mindy peaked in to see how things were doing in getting rid of Jar Jar.

"What's the progress?" asked Mindy to Mandy.

"Easy, you don't want to rush someone like Jar Jar to get himself in trouble" replied Mandy.

"Well, this plan of yours better be full proof" said Mindy.

"Come on Jar Jar, you can think of something" said Grim as he was egging on the Gungan.

"Mesa know what to draw" said Jar Jar as he thought of some sort of an idea.

"What da heck is he trying to do?" asked Grim toward himself as he noticed Jar Jar was just using the chalk to scribble on the chalkboard.

All three onlookers of the chalkboard couldn't make out what was Jar Jar drawing. It didn't make sense as it was just all scribble, nothing quite clear at all.

"It seems as if he's just drawing barf!" cried Mindy.

"Oh no, we better get out of here kids!" cried Grim as he took both Mandy and Mindy and began to run for it, "You don't want to get involved with something like dish!"


	9. Jar Jar's Monster

Chapter 9: Jar Jar's Monster

Jar Jar Binks was quite well in trouble. It seem Mandy and Mindy's plan had worked too well, as Grim lured Jar Jar to literally create a monster from supernatural red chalk which Grim gave him. The Reaper had immediately grabbed Mandy and Mindy and made a run for it, running straight pass Mr. Goodvibes.

"Hey, no running in the hallways!" cried Mr. Goodvibes.

"Sorry, but it looks like we might have overdone it!" cried Grim.

"Over done what?" asked Mr. Goodvibes.

Suddenly Mr. Goodvibes noticed poor Jar Jar running straight toward him as a red shape of what seems like a mess of barf was coming right toward him.

"What on Earth?!" cried Mr. Goodvibes.

The Gungan ran right into the Principal sending both of them right to the ground.

"What's going on here!" cried Mr. Goodvibes as he got himself up.

"Mesa running from dat thing!" cried Jar Jar as a red, ugly monster came running straight toward them.

"What the heck is it?!" cried Mr. Goodvibes.

"Mesa don't knowsa!" cried Jar Jar as he continued to make a run for it.

"Where you responsible for this?!" cried Mr. Goodvibes as he continued to run with Jar Jar.

"Mesa thought mesa wasa doing extrasa credit worksa!" cried Jar Jar.

The two immediately made a turn down the hallway of the school, to which Mr. Goodvibes then ducked right into his office with Jar Jar and immediately locked the door.

"You're in big trouble Mister, as soon as this is over, I'm going to expel you from the school!" cried Mr. Goodvibes as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm, mesa thinks mesa should solvsa dish thing" said Jar Jar.

"You're going to go out there?!" cried Mr. Goodvibes.

"Dits da only waysa" replied Jar Jar.

As the red monster made its rampage throughout the school, Jar Jar immediately confronted it. The monster stared at Jar Jar, and reshaped itself into a bull. It then began to charge straight toward the Gungan himself at full speed. Yet the Gungan was able to immediately jump right over it and managed to go on the back of the red bull.

"Mesa can't control dish thing!" cried Jar Jar as he was trying to hold onto the horns of the bull.

"Look Mandy, our plan's working to get rid of Jar Jar" said Grim, "that creature of red barf, or whatever Jar Jar is has shape-shifting powers!"

"Yeah, it's totally wrecking the entire school" added Mandy.

"I must say, our plan is certainly going to go smoothly, this will get Jar Jar kicked out of school for good" added Mindy.

The red bull-like creature began to smash its horns against the lockers of the school, destroying each one of the lockers. It then rammed through some of the classrooms of the school to which case the kids of the school then began to cheer on Jar Jar who was still trying to take control of the monster he accidentally created.

"Mesa can't control dish thing!" cried Jar Jar.

Suddenly the red bull-like creature rammed itself through the Teacher's Lounge where Miss Butterbean was having her morning coffee, and then rammed itself right outside where Billy was still waiting for Jar Jar.

"Say, Jar Jar what the heck is that thing you're riding on, oh, can I have a turn on riding it?" asked Billy who had no clue on what was really going on.

The red bull-like creature then started to concentrate on poor Billy who had a red hat on him.

"Oh nosa, dish thing is going to target Billysa!" cried Jar Jar, "If only mesa can control da thing!"

The red bull-like creature then started to chase poor Billy throughout the playground. It ran through some tennis court-like nets to which Jar Jar then had an idea for the first time in his life on how to control it. The Gungan wrapped the net around the red bull-like creature's neck trying to control it. Instead, the creature then began to swing poor Jar Jar, around and around and around again throwing him against poor Billy.

"Oh no new friend, looks like this is going to be the end for the both of us!" cried Billy.

"Mesa think mesa would be bettersa if mesa were back in mesa own world!" cried Jar Jar as he was cowering close to Billy.

Things were certainly getting out of control for Mandy and Mindy's plan to get rid of Jar Jar. The two along with Grim appeared outside and noticed the destruction before them.

"Quick, we have to get control over that creature Jar Jar created" said Grim.

"Leave that to me" replied Mandy to which she immediately began to taunt the create Jar Jar had created, "hey, you!"

The creature immediately changed its form from a bull, and began to head toward Mandy.

"I'm talking to you!" cried Mandy.

The creature immediately crept up toward Mandy and stared right at her. The poor creature suddenly realized it was no match for Mandy. Mandy's evil eyes was focused right on the creature's faceless appearance. It then made a terrifying scream, and scattered all the way back to the chalkboard it was drawn right on.

"We have to follow it!" cried Grim as he along with Mandy, Mindy, Billy and Jar Jar immediately raced toward the chalkboard.

"Now to erase it!" replied Mandy as she immediately grabbed an eraser and destroyed the creature on the chalkboard.

"What the heck is going on, you new foreign kid in my office now!" cried Mr. Goodvibes as he came into the scene toward Jar Jar.

"What's going to happen to Jar Jar?" asked Billy to Grim.

"Billy, I think it's time we all had a talk" replied Grim.

"We couldn't take your stupid new friend!" cried Mindy, "It was just torture enough for him just being here, we had to come up with something to get rid of him!"

"Mandy, did you help devise up this plan to get rid of my new friend?" asked Billy as tears began to appear before his eyes, along with snot appearing within his noise nostrils.

"Unfortunately, I really hate agreeing with Mindy, but I had no other choice, Jar Jar was driving everyone crazy, it was time for him to get in trouble and go" replied Mandy.

"Now all I have to do is take him back to his world where he'll only bother those poor souls there" added Grim as he began to head off toward the Principal's Office.

Back in the Principal's Office, Mr. Goodvibes was yelling at poor Jar Jar, giving him quite a tongue lashing.

"Mister, I can't believe what sort of damage you've caused this school, you're worse than Billy!" cried Mr. Goodvibes.

"What yousa going to do to mesa?" asked Jar Jar as he was sobbing a bit.

"Actually, leave everything to me" replied Grim as he came into the scene.

"And how the heck are you going to solve this?" asked Mr. Goodvibes.

"With this" replied Grim with one wave of his scythe creating a portal.

"Why should mesa head back to mesa own worldsa?" asked Jar Jar.

"Jar Jar, sometimes it's better to only being able to live with at least one or two annoying people, having three is just too much for even the likes of me" replied Grim, "come on, time's a wasting."

The scene then changes to the Jedi Council whom were discussing if Jar Jar was worth enough the rescue.

"I don't think we should waste our time rescuing a Gungan as resourceful as Jar Jar" replied Plo Koon, "he can of course easily sabotage the enemy without us using an ounce of strength."

"True, but Jar Jar, valuable player he is" replied Yoda.

"Alright" said Grim as he came out of a portal that just appeared with Jar Jar, "he's now your problem now, I got enough stuff back in my world to deal with."

The other members of the Jedi Council simply shook their heads in disbelief to which a smile grew upon Jar Jar's face knowing that he would be happy to return home for which the scene then promptly ends from there.


End file.
